


Merlisten Episode 03: COiNELOT 2016 - A Recap

by Merlisten



Series: Merlisten [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Content, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Conventions, Embedded Audio, M/M, Meta, Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlisten/pseuds/Merlisten
Summary: Today we talk about 2016's "COiNELOT" - A Merlin/Arthur OTP Convention.





	Merlisten Episode 03: COiNELOT 2016 - A Recap

**Author's Note:**

> Your hosts are [MissSnowFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSnowFox/pseuds/MissSnowFox) and [momotastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momotastic). They are joined today by [VJW](http://vjwcosplay.tumblr.com) for this recap. The episode also features an interview with [tracionn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracionn/pseuds/tracionn), the inventor of COiNELOT.
> 
> Episodes are rated Teen and Up for potentially crude language, or discussion of violent themes.

manip by [rou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rou/pseuds/rou), cover by [momo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momotastic)

### Streaming

### Download

[MP3](http://merlisten.parakaproductions.com/Podcast/Episodes/Episode%2003%20-%20COiNELOT%202016%20Recap.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 01:16:35 | 53 MB  
---|---|---|---  
  
### Additional Notes

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
Music composed exclusively for _Merlisten_ by [SideStepping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SideStepping).  
You can find links to mentioned fanworks, posts, and news on our [website](http://merlisten.parakaproductions.com/episode-03-coinelot-2016-recap/). 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in becoming a guest on the podcast, [get in touch with us](mailto:merlisten.podcast@gmail.com). 
> 
> [Website](http://merlisten.parakaproductions.com) || [tumblr](http://merlisten.tumblr.com) || [twitter](https://twitter.com/merlisten)


End file.
